bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Mercenary Mage Elaina
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830526 |no = 8127 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 95, 105, 115, 125, 135, 145, 155, 165 |normal_distribute = 11, 13, 11, 13, 11, 13, 14, 14 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 73, 78, 83, 88, 93, 98, 103, 108, 112, 116, 120, 124, 128, 132, 136, 140, 144, 148, 152 |sbb_distribute = 5, 6, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 6, 6, 5, 5, 6, 5, 5, 6, 5, 6, 6, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Elaina came from an ancestry of sorcerers and mages within Elysia that called themselves the "Light of the Grand." She trained under this guild order from a very young age and excelled fast. After her parents died fighting the northern pirates, Elaina left the guild when she reached adulthood. By this time, she had become an expert of time energy manipulation. She began taking up mercenary contracts to join forces that dealt with threats to the kingdom. When Elysia came under attack from the gods, she was recruited by the royal court to eliminate Draegar, a demi-god sent by the corrupt gods to end the Elysian bloodline targeting Estia. Elaina then joined up with a group of mercenaries to carry out her mission, where she met Grandt. Although their squad was able to catch Draegar by surprise, it wasn't enough to take him down. Escaping Draegar's deadly pursuit, she spotted Grandt badly injured but still alive. Wrapping her arms around him while muttering a spell, she teleported both Grandt and herself to a safe distance far away. The rest of the mercenary squad had perished, and since the reinforcements left were fighting the gods back in the kingdom or running away, Elaina had no choice but to turn to the Vortex for help. With the assistance of Grandt, she conjured a distress stone that held knowledge of their mission, maps of Elysia, and time maps which pointed to their location on the physical realm. Warping the stone into the Vortex as a signaling beacon, they waited for help to arrive. |summon = Come forth from far beyond, may the worthy and powerful heed my cries... |fusion = Evil ones shall get what's coming for them. I will get stronger. |evolution = I can manipulate time, but I cannot prevent inevitable deaths. | hp_base = 4137 |atk_base = 1326 |def_base = 1515 |rec_base = 1302 | hp_lord = 5910 |atk_lord = 1895 |def_lord = 2165 |rec_lord = 1860 | hp_anima = 6652 |rec_anima = 1662 |atk_breaker = 2093 |def_breaker = 1967 |atk_guardian = 1697 |def_guardian = 2363 |rec_guardian = 1761 |def_oracle = 2066 | hp_oracle = 5613 |rec_oracle = 2157 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 8 |ls = Chrono Sanctuary |lsdescription = Nullifies all status ailments & 5% reduction in all damage received for all elements |lstype = Defense |bb = Time Recovery |bbdescription = Removes all negative status ailments, gradually recovers a great amount of HP for all allies & gradually recovers BB gauge for all allies for 3 turns |bbnote = Heals (1800~2100 + 10% of target Rec) HP, 4 BC fill |bbtype = Heal/Support |bbhits = 0 |bbaoe = 0 |bbgauge = 25 |sbb = Void Collapse |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Earth, Light and Dark attack on all enemies, negates all status ailments & gradually recovers BB gauge for all allies for 3 turns |sbbnote = 5 BC fill |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 830525 |evointo = 830527 |evomats1 = 30334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 30133 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = |evoitem = Verdant Relic |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Xenon & Estia Saga |addcatname = Elaina2 }}